Je t'aime
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Hiroto et Kilari, deux jeunes chateurs donnent un concert ensemble. Au début corvée, celui-ci va bousculer leurs vies...


De sa loge, la jeune fille entendait le public clamer son nom ainsi que celui de son partenaire d'un soir. Et sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à s'emballer plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi avoir dit oui ? Question inutile comme d'habitude. Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait eu fuite sur le concert et qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses fans. Ce concert où elle devrait en tête à tête avec un des Ships, l'un deux étant souffrant. Et dire qu'au départ, il devait être trois. Enfin, elle n'avait en aucun cas accepté parce qu'elle trouvait que le jeune chanteur qu'il l'accompagnerait était mignon ou encore parce qu'il lui plaisait.

« - Non mais ça va pas ma pauvre fille de penser à lui comme ça, il faut que tu arrêtes de stresser, tu as déjà fait pire, genre quand t'as du faire semblant de l'embrasser. »

Accablée par ses paroles la jeune chanteuse poussa un cri de désespoir. Stupide, stupide et stupide. Soudain son petit chat, son meilleur ami arriva et commença à faire une chorégraphie des plus comiques ce qui la fit rire. Comme toujours, il savait lui remonter le moral. Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement et offrit un grand sourire à son animal de compagnie.

« - Merci Na-san, tu sais t'y prendre pour me faire sourire. »

Le chat hocha la tête et déblatéra des paroles dans un langage que seule Kilari semblait comprendre et qu'elle traduisit à haute voix pour s'assurer qu'elle avait compris et surtout pour s'apaiser.

« - Tu dis que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter et que je dois faire confiance à Hiroto. Et aussi que je ne dois penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur de nos fans. »

Na-san hocha une fois de plus sa petite tête et la jeune femme sourit. Pour se rassurer plus, elle cita à haute voix tout ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire.

« - Oui, tu as raison, je ne dois pas penser à Hiroto ni à son attitude plus que proche envers moi ces derniers temps et encore moins à cet après-midi où on a failli s'embrasser et qu'en plus ça ne m'aurait pas déranger alors que je suis censée aimer éperdument Sedji et que je lui ai même fait un semblant de déclaration qu'il n'a pas refusé. »

Et ce fut les mots déclencheurs, les mots qui firent fondre la blonde en larmes. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle aurait pu transformer la pièce en piscine. Na-san, affolé, essaya de l'apaiser mais il n'en menait pas large et la jeune fille allait faire couler tout son maquillage. Le chat poussa un petit cri strident qui calma la jeune femme et elle se stoppa net, revivant une fois de plus la scène de cet après midi.

_Flash Back :_

_La musique venait de se couper et Kilari souffla de fatigue. Cela faisait plus de 5 heures qu'elle répétait d'acharnement et qu'elle chantait en gardant le sourire comme si elle était en live et en s'efforçant d'exécuter les chorégraphies parfaitement. Hiroto passa la main sur son front et s'effondra sur le canapé de la salle de répétition et se servit un verre d'eau._

_« - On a bien bossé, dit-il satisfait »._

_Kilari vint le rejoindre timidement sur le même sofa et il lui tendit gentiment un autre verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle but une longue gorgée pendant que le silence s'installait. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hiroto ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver sublime après l'effort qu'il venait d'exécuter. A cette pensée, elle rougit et avala de travers, s'étouffant à moitié. Hiroto sursauta et lui tapa dans le dos, le regard excédé. Elle ne pouvait même pas boire correctement ?_

_« - Eh, t'étouffe pas, j'ai besoin de toi pour ce soir, tu vas pas me lâcher comme Sedji, dit-il en haussant la voix. »_

_Après avoir retrouvé sa respiration, Kilari baissa la tête et murmura un « désolé ». Hiroto vit qu'il avait une fois de plus vexé la blonde et eut un petit soupir. Il passa tendrement son bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui. Il lui fit lever la tête et lui sourit gentiment. La jeune chanteuse crut défaillir et son cœur rata un battement. Le brun eut un autre sourire, plus espiègle quand il vit les joues de son amie prendre une teinte légèrement rouge. _

_**Tu crois qu'elle rougit parce que tu lui plais ? Remarque, c'est réciproque.**_

_Cette fois, c'est le cœur d'Hiroto qui manqua un battement. Cette voix pleine d'arrière pensée et vicieuse n'était autre que sa conscience qui se manifestait un peu trop ces derniers temps au goût du jeune homme. Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là, elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix, il ne l'embêtait pas lui. Et d'ailleurs, qui parlait encore à sa conscience…_

_**Bah toi voyons ! Et si justement, tu m'embêtes à être aussi indécis. Embrasse-là une bonne fois pour toute et fiche la paix aux autres avec tes histoires de cœur.**_

_Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi ! Je veux juste être tranquille et je ne veux pas embrasser cette cruche. En clair, je n'aime pas Kilari._

_**Ben voyons… Et puis je suis la réincarnation du roi Arthur pendant que tu y es. Lance-toi mon grand, fais un bisou à la demoiselle.**_

_Mais je ne veux pas l'embrasser. Perdre mon premier baiser avec elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et elle aime Sedji et c'est réciproque._

_**Le premier baiser ? Mais c'est rien mon grand, tu verras, ça se fait tout seul. Non, le problème, c'est Sedji, tu as peur de le vexer en sortant avec la fille qui lui plait mais ils ne sont pas ensemble. Et Kilari est rouge tomate devant toi, saute le pas…**_

_Dieu qu'il haïssait, sa conscience. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours raison. D'accord, il avait un faible pour la jeune femme et ça lui semblait… réciproque mais si elle le repoussait, il se sentirait mal et si elle acceptait ses avances, Sedji et lui auraient de grandes chances de se disputer et il le considérait comme son frère. Est-ce Kilari valait la peine de perdre son frère de cœur ? Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et il sut. Il sut que ça en valait la peine._

_Kilari était toujours dans l'étreinte d'Hiroto et devait être terriblement rouge. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et donnait l'impression de l'avoir complètement oubliée. Elle regarda son visage et le trouva affreusement attirant. Ses cheveux jais, ses longs cils, et sa bouche fine et incroyablement dessinée qui ne semblait attendre qu'une partenaire. Elle rougit de plus en plus et toussota un peu pour rappeler sa présence au jeune homme. Il capta son regard et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, dans un élan qui allait trop vite à leurs goûts mais aucun ne semblait vouloir croire qu'ils ressentaient la même chose en ce moment. Le chanteur lâcha le menton de sa belle et lui offrit un sourire tendre._

_« - Désolé de t'avoir parler sèchement, je suis stressé pour ce soir et la grippe inattendu de Sedji m'a un peu désarmé. Mais je ne devrais pas reporter mon humeur sur toi. »_

_Une fois de plus, Kilari fut incapable de lui offrir un sourire made in elle et se contenta de dire un petit « pas grave », trop stressée par la situation. Hiroto était si proche, si attirant et il lui ouvrait son cœur. En y repensant, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avala difficilement, la gorge nouée, l'empêchant de trouver une phrase passe-partout qui l'aurait sortie de ce silence gêné. Hiroto, lui fixait désespérément les lèvres pulpeuses de Kilari et rêvait de lui voler son premier baiser. Leurs regards se recroisèrent et ce fut avec étonnement, que le brun lut la même envie que la sienne dans les yeux de la blonde. Et là, son cœur repartit brutalement sur des battements irréguliers et il paniqua. L'embrasser, sans prévenir comme ça ? C'était… C'était typiquement lui et il avait juste à se pencher. Et il se pencha, doucement, tout doucement et au moment où le contact tant désiré, tant attendu, tant espéré allait se produire, l'inévitable arriva…. Kilari, qui avait fermé les yeux en attendant avec impatience et appréhension les lèvres d'Hiroto, glissa du canapé et se retrouva par terre, sur le sol chauffé de la salle. Cela suffit au jeune homme à retrouver le fil de ses pensées et de l'aider à se lever déclarant haut et fort le retour de la répétition en évitant de croiser le regard de sa partenaire._

_Fin du flash back._

Et une fois de plus, les pensées de la blonde dérivèrent sur ce qui se serait passer si elle n'avait pas glissé du sofa.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un jeune homme était venu la cherchait pour répéter une dernière fois avant leur entrée en scène et qu'il avait tout suivi depuis sa crise de nerfs à ses révélations qui lui avait fait afficher un sourire niais sur son visage qu'il avait vite refoulé et qu'il avait aussi revécu la scène en même tant qu'elle. Oui, Hiroto se tenait derrière la porte et des tonnes de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à commencer par les paroles de la jeune femme : « Oui, tu as raison, je ne dois pas penser à Hiroto ni à son attitude plus que proche envers moi ces derniers temps et encore moins à cet après-midi où on a failli s'embrasser et qu'en plus ça ne m'aurait pas déranger… ». La fin de la phrase, il ne l'avait pas entendu ou alors il ne s'en rappelait pas, trop content de savoir que la blonde l'aurait volontiers embrassé si elle n'était pas tombée de ce fichu canapé. Quelle cruche ! Il tenta de faire disparaître son trouble et entra dans la loge de la jeune femme en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et elle rougit quand elle reconnut Hiroto.

« - Pas trop le trac, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Un peu… Savoir que je vais chanter avec toi pour mes fans et pour tes fans ainsi que ceux de Sedji et que je ne dois faire aucune gaffe me met un peu la pression.

- Ne t'en fais, tu vas t'en sortir…Nous allons nous en sortir, reprit-il avec une voix déterminée. Tu es la fille la plus bornée que je connaisse et tu es… bourrée de talent. »

Kilari fut surprise par sa déclaration. Hiroto venait-il de lui dire qu'elle avait du talent, qu'elle était faite pour être star alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui affirmer le contraire et de la vanner sur ça. Malgré tout cela, il l'avait toujours soutenue. Oui, pas une seule fois, il n'avait été absent et il faisait tout pour l'aider. Et la jeune femme se sentait bouleversée par sa déclaration, elle avait eu le même effet que si là tout de suite, il lui avait sorti qu'il l'aimait. Elle poussa un petit soupir et chercha son regard. Qu'elle ne trouva malheureusement pas. Si elle l'avait trouvé, elle aurait pu lui faire passer ses sentiments en deux secondes. Mais non, il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique et ça allait prendre des plombes la connaissant.

« - Hiroto je, commença-t-elle pendant que celui relevait les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle allait lui dire, je… »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur et mit une fin définitive à la conversion. Il les salua rapidement, stressé que ses deux poulains qui ne pouvaient pas passer cinq secondes sans se taper dessus montent sur scène et chantent devant des millions de personnes pendant que Sedji était en convalescence, fiévreux, dans son lit. Le couple lui répondit et il commença à débiter toute les chansons qu'ils chanteraient, chanson de Kilari et des Ships plus une inédite, composait exceptionnellement pour eux deux. Une fois terminé, il annonça la chanson par laquelle il commencerait et là, la panique arriva au galop. Au nom de la chanson, le cœur de Kilari s'était stoppé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et Hiroto avait commencé à se dire qu'il aurait préféré être à la place de Sedji. Il finit par se dire que le directeur s'était trompé et lui demanda confirmation mais le directeur l'affola complètement.

« - Non non, vous commencez bien par cette chanson, pourquoi ? Ca vous dérange ? L'équipe et moi-même avons pensé que se serait bien de commencer par une musique douce relatant une histoire d'amour pour que les spectateurs se sentent à l'aise avec vous deux. »

Hiroto jeta un coup d'œil vers Kilari qui semblait s'être déconnectée du monde pendant que Na-san essayait de la faire réagir. Hiroto prit donc les choses en main.

« - Monsieur le directeur, vous ne nous avez jamais demandé de répéter cette chanson.

- Si, je suis sûr, dit le directeur comprenant la stupeur et commençant à paniquer.

- Vérifiez par vous-même, elle n'est pas marquée, dit Hiroto en lui tendant la liste de toute les chansons qu'ils devaient répéter. »

Plus l'homme lisait, plus il palissait. Non, il ne l'avait pas mit et Hiroto et Kilari ne l'avaient pas répétée et le concert allait commencer. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux. Hiroto se tourna vers la blonde. Elle était leur dernière espoir. Si elle connaissait les paroles, c'était réglé sinon…

« - Kilari, tu connais les paroles ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et fixa ses yeux, elle y lisait tant de détermination que son courage augmenta d'un coup écrasant ses craintes. Oui, elle connaissait les paroles, elle hocha donc la tête.

« - Dans ce cas fais de ton mieux, chante comme d'habitude, le texte de Sedji et tout se passera bien.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix assurée ce qui fit sourire le garçon, il retrouvait Kilari.

- Mais et la chorégraphie ? intervint le directeur.

- On improvisera, répondit simplement Hiroto. »

Un technicien les informa qu'ils devaient y aller. Hiroto prit la main de Kilari et ils sortirent ensemble. La chorégraphie avait refait monter le stress chez la jeune femme et seule la main rassurante et chaleureuse d'Hiroto parvenait à la destresser. Ils arrivèrent au bout des coulisses, un pas de plus et ils se trouvaient sur scène. Le cœur de Kilari ne cessait de s'emballer et elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lâcher à chaque minute. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour la danse, qu'allaient-ils faire ?

« - Hiroto, pour la… »

Il l'interrompit en se tournant vers la jeune femme et en saisissant son menton pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il pressa doucement la main de Kilari qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« - Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si tu as confiance en moi, demanda-t-il fermement.

- Oui… Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, affirma-t-elle.

- Alors laisse-toi guider par moi et chante ta partie, lui dit-il en souriant. »

Puis, la musique partit et ils rentrèrent sur scène. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. La foule les applaudit provoquant un vacarme monumentale mais lorsque les premières notes de la musique retentirent le silence ce fit. Hiroto commença à chanter, serrant plus fort la main de la jeune femme. A son tour, elle commença à chanter ne lâchant pas la main du jeune homme. Il la rapprocha de lui tout doucement et elle se retrouva coller à Hiroto. Elle rougit en essayant de garder son calme pour pouvoir chanter doucement, sans que sa voix tremble. Finalement, Kilari comprit ce que faisait Hiroto, il lui faisait danser la valse. Et elle se laissa faire, perdue dans cet instant magique où son cerveau fonctionnait seulement pour lui dicter les paroles de la chanson. Tous deux vivaient un rêve et ils s'écartèrent à regret quand la chanson se finit. Entre les deux stars, un lien important s'était créé pour ne plus jamais se défaire, juste se renforcer. Et cela se voyait dans leurs yeux. Et la suite du concert se déroula entre les changements de tenues, les chansons, les chorégraphies, les pauses de trente secondes ce qui devint vite lassant mais Hiroto et Kilari se donnaient à fond dans ce concert improvisé. La dernière chanson était une de Kilari. Ils eurent un franc succès. Et le concert prit fin. Ils saluèrent le public et retournèrent en coulisse. Epuisé était un faible mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Malgré tous, ils étaient fiers de leur spectacle. Ils entendaient encore le public leur demandait de remonter sur scène. Kilari avait une très grande envie de satisfaire ses fans et au fond d'elle, elle savait aussi que c'était une excuse pour éviter Hiroto.

« - On y retourne ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Quoiiii ? Mais t'es malade, j'en peux plus comment tu fais pour avoir la pêche, tu m'étonneras toujours, répondit Hiroto.

- En voyant le bonheur de mes fans tout simplement.

Et avec un doux sourire, la jeune fille partit en courant, disparaissant dans la lumière de la scène, le public cirant de nouveaux. Hiroto soupira et se dirigea à son tour vers la scène. Elle allait le tuer à l'usure.

Après 4 chansons chantaient en rappel, le jeune couple dit un au revoir final au public et retourna dans les coulisses, chacun dans leurs loges. Kilari soupira. Elle était morte, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle posa sa tête contre le miroir glacé et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Le concert avait duré plus de 4 heures et tout ce temps, elle avait cru rêver. Un rêve magnifique, c'était le cas de le dire. Quand on était sur scène on oubliait tout, la seule raison qui poussait à chanter, à danser et à sourire était les dizaines de milliers de fans qui scandaient les noms de leurs idoles. Mais là, pour la première fois, Kilari n'avait pas chanté pour eux, elle n'avait pas dansé pour eux et elle n'avait pas souri pour eux… Enfin, si un peu mais tous ses faits et gestes étaient pour Hiroto, rien de le voir la bouleversait au plus profond d'elle-même son cœur, s'emballait et sa raison devenait inexistante. Dès que son regard croisait le sien, des papillons naissaient dans son ventre et elle se sentait terriblement bien. Néanmoins, maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil. Assise par terre, la tête contre ses genoux, ses bras l'encerclant, pleurant silencieusement. Elle sanglotait parce qu'elle aimait Hiroto mais aussi parce que le sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait. Sedji et elle s'étaient légèrement protéger et elle croyait, elle n'était pas sûre, que désormais, le jeune blond avait des sentiments pour lui. Il y a des mois, elle aurait sauté joie mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Parce qu'Hiroto était là et qu'il attirait. Pourtant il était si différent d'elle alors que Sedji lui ressemblait beaucoup plus. Que devait-elle faire. « Les opposées s'attirent ». « Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ». Pourquoi deux proverbes si opposés. C'est si stupide. Un sanglot échappa à Kilari et elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes, que devait-elle faire bon sang. Elle n'eut pas le trop le temps d'y penser puisque Madame Kumoi vint la chercher et la gronda puisqu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne vit même pas la situation de détresse de la jeune fille. La femme lui ordonna de se dépêcher, trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose et cinq minutes plus tard, Kilari montait dans le bus des Ships et s'installait près d'Hiroto, toute rouge. Il lui sourit avant de se détourner, lui aussi crevé. Il n'avait même pas la force de discuter. Le trajet durait une heure et le brun comptait se reposer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il aurait mit sa main à couper que ses frères n'étaient pas couchés et qu'il allait devoir guerroyer pour obtenir gain de cause. Il souffla. Voilà quinze bonnes minutes qu'ils roulaient quand le jeune homme sentit un poids s'écrasait sur son épaule et vit avec sourire que sa jeune amie s'était endormie sur son épaule. Doucement, il passa sa main autour de sa taille et la ramena tout près de lui, la blonde se blottissant plus contre le corps chaud d'Hiroto. Il la contempla en train de dormir et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante. Dieu qu'il l'aimait… Oui, il l'aimait, inutile de le nier une seconde de plus, il était près à tout pour elle. Mais Sedji aimait aussi Kilari, il lui avait dit. Et Hiroto avait promis à Kilari de l'aider pour séduire son ami. Pourtant, maintenant, tout était différent. Est-ce que Kilari l'aimait ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle avait dit tout à l'heure vouloir l'embrassé mais est-ce que ce n'était q'une simple attirance, si c'était le cas, il aurait trop mal. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Cinq minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêtait et se garait devant chez Kilari. La portière s'ouvrit quand mme Kumoi vit Kilari endormie, elle voulut la réveiller.

« - Non laissez ! intervint le chanteur. Je vais la porter jusqu'à son lit.

La femme hocha la tête. Hiroto ouvrit sa portière et se glissa dehors. L'air était frais et une brise légère s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Il prit Kilari sous les jambes et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Elle n'est pas si légère, grimaça le jeune homme.

Il réussit tout de même à la porter jusqu'à chez elle, il sonna et son père lui ouvrit. Il lui indiqua sa chambre et Hiroto l'emmena dans cette dernière. Il l'allongea doucement dans son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et la borda dans son lit. Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit la jeune femme se collait contre lui. Il serait bien rester mais il ne pouvait pas. Le brun se dégagea donc et déposa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de fermer la porter. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un murmure de la blonde.

« - Sedji…

Le cœur brisé, Hiroto rentra chez lui… Si seulement il était resté une minute de plus…

« - Désolée… J'aime… Hiroto…

_10 ans plus tard_

« - Non, non et non ?

- Mais Kilari…

- J'ai dit non, Sedji, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, je ne veux pas…

- C'est juste une conférence de presse pour annoncer nos fiançailles, c'est plus correct

- Ce qui est correct est de faire un article dans le journal… J'ai toujours voulu resté normal malgré ma célébrité Sedji… Et toi aussi, alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu joues ta carrière.

- Ca fait 10 ans que je suis dans le showbiz et 10 ans que mes fans me suivent. S'ils me lâchent parce que je n'ai pas fait une conférence de presse, c'est que je me suis trompée…

Elle ne laissa pas Sedji répondre et sortit en claquant la porte. Le temps avait bien passé depuis le concert de Kilari et Hiroto. La jeune femme avait énormément grandi et s'était épanouie dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait désormais 24 ans et était reconnue comme la chanteuse n°1 du Japon. A la même place que les Ships. Vous l'aurez compris Kilari était désormais fiancée avec Sedji et elle était parfaitement heureuse… Enfin non, elle était tout sauf heureuse. Parce que plus le temps avait passé, plus elle était tombée amoureuse d'Hiroto mais il était clair que celui-ci n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Le lendemain du concert, Hiroto avait décidé de tout faire pour rendre Kilari heureuse, quitte à s'effacer de sa vie. Il l'avait donc poussée dans les bras de Sedji. La blonde en avant était terriblement affectée et elle s'était réconfortée dans les bras de Sedji. Et son sentiment de culpabilité avait aussi grandi avec le temps. Et dix ans avaient passé. Et maintenant Sedji voulait annoncer publiquement ses fiançailles lors d'une grande conférence de presse. Mais elle refusait, personne n'était au courant pour eux à part leurs proches. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache parce quelle espérait un jour, avant son mariage, Hiroto viendrait la chercher. Elle eut un triste sourire. Une éternelle espérance, stupide. Kilari se rendit vers le toit de l'immeuble, là-bas elle serait tranquille. Elle grimpa les escaliers, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors, l vent la rafraîchissant agréablement, nous étions en été il faisait horriblement chaud. Au loin, elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Hiroto… Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue et elle se rapprocha timidement de lui.

« - Salut…

Il sursauta et se retourna. Il lui adressa un doux sourire, le cœur un peu serré de la voir devant lui, son regard se posant inévitablement sur sa bague de fiançailles.

« - Coucou… Tu n'es pas avec Sedji ?

- Je me suis… disputée avec lui.

- Toujours la conférence de presse ?

Elle hocha la tête, un silence inconfortable s'installant entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hiroto posa la question qui le démangeait…

« - Kilari, dis… Hum… Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas mais pourquoi tu refuses la conférence ?

Elle ne répondit rien et puis elle finit par fondre en larmes dans les bras d'Hiroto qui la réceptionna dans ses bras, extrêmement surpris. Il la laissa évacuer toute sa tristesse, son amour, sa culpabilité accumulée depuis 10 ans. Elle finit par lui répondre, sa voix entrecoupait par des sanglots.

« - C'est… par… ce… que… Je… pensais… j'espérais… snif… que tu… Je… veux… pas me… mari…Je… snif… toi…

Très honnêtement, Hiroto ne comprit rien du tout à ce charabia, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait un rapport avec tout ça. Il berça doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il la regarda yeux dans les yeux et lui murmura :

« - Tu peux répéter maintenant…

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec Sedji, répondit-elle sur le même ton…

- Pourquoi ? La surprise était visible dans sa voix…

- Parce que j'attends encore et encore que tu… me dises que je me trompe et que tu… m'aimes.

Hiroto n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce une déclaration de l'amour ? Hiroto n'en revint pas… Elle l'aimait ?

« - Je…

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

- Et toi tu m'aimes ?

- Depuis si longtemps, souffla-t-elle.

- Kilari, je t'aime aussi.

Kilari étouffa un sanglot et se serra plus fort dan ses bras alors qu'Hiroto lui rendait son étreinte. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Il y a dix ans, quand elle avait soufflé le nom de Sedji, c'était par culpabilité, il en était sûr. Et lui comme un idiot, n'avait pas été au bout de ses questions. Il avait gâché dix ans de leurs vies mais il voulait se retrouver. Alors il relava la tête de la blonde et ancra son regard ancien. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et deux secondes plus tard, leur lèvres dans un baiser rempli de tendresse, d'amour, d'espoir et de passion. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, la passion se mêlait. Gentiment, Hiroto força la barrière de ses dents et sa langue vient taquiner celle de Kilari. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et il se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Et pourtant, Hiroto la rembrassa encore et encore avant de la soulever dans les airs et criait :

« - Je t'aime Kilari !

La blonde se mit à rire aux éclats, une dernière larme s'échappa de son regard, une larme de bonheur…

_Deux mois plus tard_

« - Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Doucement, son mari se saisit de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement devant une foule d'invités. Puis, le couple se tourna vers la foule et la blonde jeta son bouquet dans l'assistance. Elle ne vit pas qui l'attrapa mais à cet instant une seule idée lui restait en tête. Elle était désormais Kilari Hiroto Kazama. Sedji, dans son costume blanc, opposé au costume noir d'Hiroto sourit. Il était le témoin. Au début, il avait très mal prit que son meilleur ami lui pique sa fiancé mais un soir, il les avait aperçu ensemble, en train de s'embrasser et de rire. Jamais aucun des deux n'avaient souri comme ça, ils rayonnaient de bonheur et Sedji avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer. Maintenant, ses deux meilleurs amis s'aimaient et tout le monde était heureux.

Pendant des mois, les gros titres qui paraissaient concerné le couple mais celui qui fit le plus de bruit parut un 6 juillet, 10 mois après le mariage. Elana Kazama était née ce jour-là…


End file.
